The Wonderland Diaries
by MamiiChu
Summary: After ten years of looking, Tsuna has finally lost all hope in finding his missing brother, Giotto. Upon finding his journal and reading it, he finds a door in his basement, leading to discover a new world: Wonderland. Caught in the middle of a war between lands, Tsuna must find his brother, and avoid falling for one of the six princes. Can he do it?
1. Chapter 1

**The Wonderland Diaries**

**MamiiChu**

* * *

**Rate: T (Minor Violence, some sexual references, also for 'Dera's potty mouth)**

**Warning: Could cause extreme confusion (?), warnings for fluff attacks /many of them/**

**Pairings: TsunaXAll, slight GiottoXAlaude, slight DinoxHibari**

**Note: Enjooooy**

* * *

The moon shone brightly in the sky above Namimori, casting its pure white glow over the city. A short teenage boy hunched over, locking up a cute little pastry shop before turning and walking home. Slung over his shoulder was a black messenger bag, which he clutched protectively. As he passed them on his way home, people greeted him with a smile and kind, affectionate words.

They knew the hardships he had been through, so they tried their best to help the teen through the many obstacles life threw at him as much as they could. Besides, he was such a heart-warming, sweet person. He deserved to be treated well.

The boy reached his house and fumbled with his keys. He picked out the correct silver one and inserted it into the keyhole. Turning, he opened the door and entered his warm home.

"Tsuna~"

The young teenager screamed and dropped his bag onto the floor. A tall blonde man clumsily ran towards him, outstretched arms taking the smaller into a giant bear hug.

"D-Dino-nii!" the boy exclaimed. "Y-You're back!"

The blonde, Dino, pulled back and kissed his forehead. "Of course, Tsuna. I promised I'd be here for your eighteenth birthday, so here I am!"

Tsuna giggled. "You must have had a long flight, Dino-nii. Would you like dinner?"

"I'm fine, I already ate a lot on the plane. Have you eaten?"

"Yes, Haru-san let me eat some of the pie she made, so my tummy is full~" the brown haired boy chimed. "You must be tired, Dino-nii, would you like me to prepare the bath for you?"

"If you would, Tsuna."

Tsuna nodded happily, picked up his messenger bag and hopped up the stairs. Dino looked around the living room, and saw a picture placed on the fireplace. He walked over to it and picked it up gently.

"Giotto..." he whispered. "Where the hell are you? We're waiting for you..."

The wind chimes jingled for a moment. Dino placed the picture down and sighed.

"You better be alive...or I'll kick your butt."

Meanwhile, upstairs, Tsuna was testing the water out. He placed his index finger in the tub, and seeing as it was warm, he called Dino up. The blonde peered through the door and smiled.

"Thank you, Tsuna," he said thankfully.

"You're welcome, Dino-nii," Tsuna stood up. "I'll be in the living room, okay?"

"Okay, Tsuna."

Dino ruffled his hair gently as he walked out. The short brunet made his way down the stairs. He went inside the kitchen and took out something from his bag. A brown journal, torn and very old. He walked into the living room with it and sat down on the couch.

"Giotto-nii," Tsuna whispered. "I can finally read it now, right? I'm turning eighteen tomorrow...and tomorrow starts in a few minutes..." He looked towards the clock. 11:59. Even though he desperately wanted to read it at that very moment, he wanted to keep his promise to his older brother.

So he waited.

Once the clock turned to midnight, Tsuna quickly looked throughout the journal, and settled on a page near the middle, one with a slight fold on the top. He traced Giotto's handwriting before beginning to read,

_06/17/XX_

Tsuna's eyes widened. This was the day when his older brother, Giotto, began disappearing for short periods of time. Sometimes it was a few hours, other times a whole day, sometimes for a week or so. He glanced over the page, and began reading again.

_My heart feels extremely guilty after choosing one of the princes... they all seem to be fine with my decision, just as they promised they would... but sometimes I feel as if they harbor resentment towards me._

_Could it just be me?_

_Even with the three queens coming to invade the Kingdom of Hearts, everyone seems laid back. They don't seem worried at all...especially Alaude.. he seems fine in keeping me here... I think he's planning on making me stay for the rest of my life._

_But...what about Tuna-chan? Dino? They need me...I should ask him if they can come live with me here, that way we won't have to suffer anymore, right? I mean, he says he loves me, and he''ll do anything for me, so there won't be any problem, right?_

_I should go check up on Tuna-chan... He might not have fallen asleep yet. I did leave him rather quickly..._

_Well...farewell for journal...May I continue to confide my inner feelings within your pages..._

_Yours forever,_

_Giotto_

The little brunet shut the journal once he heard Dino pop into the living room. The blonde plopped down next to him, and Tsuna hid the journal.

"I feel so much better now!" Dino exclaimed. "Thank you, Tsuna~" He hugged his little brother, nearly smothering him in his bear hugs. Tsuna laughed and hugged him back.

"I'm going to go take a bath now, Dino-nii, and then I'm off to bed, okay?" the tuna stated.

"Okay, Tsuna."

"Good night, Dino-nii."

"Night Tsuna."

The brunet began walking upstairs, when the blonde called his name. Turning around, he said, "Yes, Dino-nii?"

"Happy Birthday," the blonde laughed.

Tsuna giggled. "Thank you, Dino-nii!" He exclaimed, climbing up the stairs. He passed by his room and grabbed his pajamas, placed the journal on his bed, and headed into the bathroom.

He quickly took off his clothes and filled the tub with water, and once he deemed it warm, slipped inside. Tsuna sighed, and dipped his head underwater. Once he came back up, he began washing himself with the new soap Dino had brought earlier.

"Giotto-nii can really write a good story," he said to himself, smiling softly as he remembered his older brother. "But...his story sounds like the story he used to tell me before bed...about the six princes...and the traveler..."

Yes, Giotto had woven a story exactly like that. In his tale, a weary young traveler had stumbled into the land of Hearts. The six handsome princes, sons of the fair Queen of Hearts, Alaude, G, Knuckle, Asari, Lampo, and Daemon, had bumped into him while running away from the castle, and fell in love with the traveler. According to the story, the traveler was told by a pretty young girl that he had to choose one of the six princes, or there would be war between them over his heart.

Tsuna was never able to hear who the traveler had picked, because the night when Giotto was going to tell him, he disappeared. Maybe the journal told him the rest of that story. With that hope, Tsuna finished up his bath quickly and dressed, and ran into his room.

He dumped his dirty clothes in the hamper and jumped onto his bed. Taking the journal, he turned to the last page. Naturally, the ending would be on the last page, right?

_12/19/XX_

_The three queens have invaded the Land of Hearts...they killed the Queen of Hearts...and now, they're going to kill us. My love, Alaude, and I are in hiding with the other princes. Lampo, Knuckle, Asari, G, Daemon, are trying their best to defend our hideout for now...but they aren't holding up. With Elena here, we can only stay here for so long. Hopefully, with her magic, we can escape into another land._

_Dino, Tsunayoshi...if you ever read this, I'm sorry I couldn't be there. I knew I shouldn't have opened the door in our basement, but as they say, curiosity killed the cat. Maybe I'm still alive, maybe I'm dead, but please know, I will always love you._

_We'll see each-other again._

_I promise._

_Yours forever,_

_Giotto_

Tsuna shut the book. ...Giotto had to be kidding. Honestly, this was a little too unbelievable. He couldn't be...there was absolutely no way...but maybe...Tsuna placed the book in a hidden compartment under his bed. He ran out of his room and down the stairs, almost tripping down them as he sped down. He opened the door leading down the basement, and climbed down the ladder. His bare feet hit the floor, and he immediately began searching for the door.

"Where would a hidden door be...?" He asked.

He searched for another ten minutes, hoping to find something, but he didn't. Tsuna sighed and sat down by a wall. He felt his back hit something metallic when he leaned back, and he winced, turning around and looking for it. His hand ran along the wall until he felt something that felt like a doorknob, and turned it. A door suddenly opened, and he tumbled into it.

"Hiiiiiieeeeee!"

_**"WHAT THE HELL?!"**_

The last thing Tsuna saw were five handsome young man and one teenage boy before he hit his head on something, and passed out.

* * *

**Yes, what have I just written. I dunno. I hope it wasn't too confusing...lol anyways, hope ya enjoyed this. I'll be updating this story and many more once I get my laptop back, soooo hope you'll all hang on until then hehe Well, Happy early New Years bros ^^ Read and review pleeeeaaase?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wonderland Diaries**

**MamiiChu**

* * *

**Rate: T (Minor Violence, some sexual references, also for 'Dera's potty mouth)**

**Warning: Could cause extreme confusion (?), warnings for fluff attacks /many of them/**

**Pairings: TsunaXAll, slight GiottoXAlaude, slight DinoxHibari**

**Note: I have no idea what the f!ck I'm doing**

* * *

Honey-colored eyes opened slightly, and a groan escaped the bright pink lips of a beautiful being. Tsuna sat up, feeling his neck and back crack as he moved. It almost felt like he had been sleeping for days, weeks even. He swung his legs off the bed and tried to stand up, only to fall back down.

"Hey, be careful."

Hands reached down, pulling him onto his knees and then back onto the bed. Tsuna looked up, catching the glimpse of a purple-eyed girl. She pushed her messy white hair, and fixed her pointy hat.

"You're finally awake," she said, placing her hands on her hips. "I've been waiting for ages to talk to you, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"How do you know who I am?" Tsuna asked, his eyes widening.

"You're brother talked a lot about you, Tsunayoshi. Every time he came here, he'd always be ranting on and on about his two adorable younger brothers," the girl said.

He breathed, "Where am I..? How do you know Giotto?! Where is he now?! Is he-" he was cut off by the girl, who held up a finger to his face. He tried speaking, but his lips remained closed. _'What is this?!'_ He thought.

"Keep quiet, Sawada Tsunayoshi," the girl said. She sat down. "I'll remove the spell if you promise to listen to me."

Tsuna nodded. His lips were starting to numb. The girl waved her hand, and whatever spell was on him was lifted off. He patted his lips, trying to get the feeling back into them.

"See, you probably already read the journal Giotto kept while he was visiting here. You're 18 right?" Tsuna nodded eagerly. "Its you then...you're the person I've been looking for."

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're not really answering any of my questions," the brunet said flatly.

"Well, first things first. This is Wonderland."

"No..." Tsuna looked around. "Where are the cameras? C'mon, show me, I know I'm being pranked."

The girl raised her hand. "Do I have to put a sleeping spell on you?" She asked. When Tsuna shook his head vigorously, she nodded. "As I was saying, this is Wonderland. At least, it used to be, before the invasion of the Three Queens."

"I read a few words about them..."

"I'm sure Giotto mentioned them. The Three Queens are the sole rulers of our neighboring Kingdoms, the Kingdom of Clover, the Kingdom of Spades, and the Kingdom of Diamonds. Right now, we're on the outskirts on the Kingdom of Hearts, or again, what's left of it," the girl looked out the window. "A couple of years ago, a young man entered this little cottage of mine. He was in his pajamas, and he had some crazy bed hair. He didn't know where he was, or how he'd gotten here, all he died was walk through that door and pass out."

"That was...Giotto?"

"Yup. He woke up a few days later, the day after I had gotten a vision. In the vision, there was a shadow of someone with spiky hair, standing on the edge of a battlefield. Six people stood around him, holding their arms out to the shadow. At that time, I didn't know what it meant. The spiky-haired person in the figure looked exactly like Giotto, and the six people...I thought they were the six princes, the six adopted sons of the Queen of Hearts.

"I dug deeper into my books after that. There was this kind of prophecy I found, that one foreigner will be able to save Wonderland from the disaster it's in now. There hadn't been a foreigner in forever, I thought that Giotto had to be our savior.

"I didn't tell him what I thought his fate would be. He went on, visiting Wonderland again and again, and as time went on, the princes all fell in love with him. He chose Alaude in the end, and I think that's when the Queens took their opportunity to attack the Palace, when the Heart family was ripped apart."

"What happened after that? What happened to Giotto?" Tsuna asked.

"They took him, the princes, and the Heartland witch, Elena, with them. I never found out if they lived," The girl sighed. "I'm sorry."

"And...you said I was the one. The one what?"

The girl took his hands. "You're the savior of Wonderland, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I had my doubts before when you were brought here, but after my vision from last night, I know it's you. I know it."

Tsuna paled. He didn't know what to make of all the things the girl in front of him was saying. Savior? Wonderland? What? What was she trying to tell him?

"You...have to be joking," he breathed.

"You may think that there's no way anything I'm saying is true, but my mistake was probably not telling Giotto what was possibly going to happen. You have to believe me," the girl pleaded.

"How do I know this isn't some crazy dream?" Tsuna asked, standing up.

"I'll take you to the Caterpillar. He will show you proof."

The girl stood up, and lead him out of the cottage. Once they were outside, she waved her fingers in a strange way. Almost immediately, a white carriage appeared in front of them. She opened the door, and beckoned for him to get inside.

"Are you a witch?" Tsuna questioned, hesitantly stepping towards their carriage. He got inside after making sure there was nothing there to kill him, and sat down. The seats were surprisingly comfortable.

The girl sat opposite of him, closing the doors. She waved her hands again, and the carriage jolted forwards. "A witch, yes, of sorts. I'm Rinne. Or Rin. Or the Heartland Witchling. Or whatever you want to call me."

"So...you said...you were taking me to someone who could show me proof?"

"Yup! We'll be going to my friend the Caterpillar, Irie Shoichi."

* * *

**Well...chapter finish? Two chapters, one day, score for the fandom, eh? Well, short author's note... Read and review?**

**...by the way guys...**

**...I only swim free...**


End file.
